Valentine's Day ( Paily )
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Em and Paige have a wonderful Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Stefanie Johnsen, Michaela Davids, Roxy Robertson, Kyle Truado, Mike Stetson and Cindy Yago.**

* * *

**Valentine's Day ( Paily )**

**Emily Fields and Paige McCullers are both 27 years old and they are a couple living together in a sweet apartment in Rosewood.**

**Today is Valentine's Day and Paige has prepared something very special for Emily and herself.**

Paige is already up and fully dressed, while Emily is still asleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Em." says Paige as she enter the bedroom and place a big yummy hotel-style breakfast on Emily's nightstand.

"Oh...good morning. Hi, babe." says Emily with a cute smile as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

"Since today's the romantic day I decided to give you breakfast in bed." says Paige.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. You can eat now. I have to go to work. See you later, babe." says Paige.

"Yeah, Paige. Have a cute day." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

Emily starts to eat her breakfast.

"Awww. Yum." says Emily, who very much enjoy the taste of the food.

It's a full all-included breakfast, including coffee, mago juice and a fresh apple. Paige put a lot of effort into Emily's special breakfast.

"Very nice." says a happy Emily.

After she has eaten, Emily put on a pair of blue sweatpants and a pink tank top.

She then clean up and then she play a sweet song on her old violin.

"No Valentine's Day without this." says Emily as she put on a white leather bracelet with the words 'I love Paige' inlaid in silver on it.

It was a Valentine's day gift from paige a few years ago and since then, Emily has worn it for every Valentine's Day as a tradition.

Emily change strings on her violin.

Then she need to pee so she goes to the bathroom.

5 hours later, Emily goes for a walk in the park where she meet Aria Fitz.

"Hi, Em." says Aria.

"Hi, Aria. Happy Valentine's Day." says Emily.

"Thanks. Same to you as well." says Aria.

"Awww. Thanks." says Emily.

"Why's not Paige with ya?" says Aria.

"She's at work." says Emily.

"I understand." says Aria.

"She gave me a huge awesome breakfast today though." says Emily.

"That's very nice." says Aria.

"Yeah, it was so yummy." says Emily.

"I'm sure it was very sweet. I'll go surprise Ezra in his office now. Have a cute day, Em." says Aria.

"I hope I will." says Emily.

"Don't lose hope like Spencer would. Trust your heart." says Aria and then walk away.

"Good advice." thinks a happy Emily.

There's a slightly cold wind in the town of Rosewood on this day, but Emily wear her violet quilted overcoat that her Canadian cousin gave her as a birthday gift 2 years ago so she doesn't feel that it's cold.

"Awww! So cute." says Emily when she sees a couple kissing and being very much in love.

Emily continue to walk.

Some female kids that seem to be 8 or 9 play are playing in the park playground. They appear happy.

"Sweet...a kid..." mumbles Emily, who would love to someday be a mother and have her own adorable kid ( probably a girl ) that she could pass on her personality and moral standards to.

Emily wanna be just as good of a mom to her possible future kid as her own mom Pam Fields always was to her.

Having a kid is not easy for Emily who would prefer to have a biological child who is truly hers by blood, but since she is a lesbian that cannot simply happen on a dime as it would for a straight woman.

There's of course the option of in vitro fertilisation, but such a thing is rather expensive. Emily and Paige are not poor, but they aren't rich either and connot really afford the procedure and they are both a bit afraid of it too, since there are certain risks in there.

Paige is more open to adoptinga kid than Emily is, but both of them would prefer to have a child that is theirs in every way, feeling that an emotional bond between them and the kid would come more easy if one of them truly gave birth to it the natural way.

They've even made a small list of possible names that are as follows: Kathryn, Alyssa, Bella, Jennifer, Tammy, Nicole, Sandy and Emma.

Jennifer is the name they both like the most.

Why?

They're not sure exactly. It just feels like a sweet name.

The name Sandy was suggested by Pam Fields and the name Emma was suggested by Paige's mom.

"I wonder what more fun Paige has ready for us on this day of love." says Emily.

45 minutes later, Emily is back home.

She switch on her laptop and log onto her Instagram account.

There's some new sweet comments on the 5 photos she uploaded the day before.

One of the comments are from Hanna Rivers.

Emily reply to it.

"Very nice of Hanna to watch my photos." says Emily with a cute smile.

She then drink some tea and eat a burger.

Pizza is of course still Emily's favorite food, but she didn't have any pizza at home so she went with a burger instead.

Emily has been a dedicated pizza-fan since she was a kid and first got to taste pizza after her parents ordered one to celebrate the first time Emily won an award at swimming back when she was a member of the school's junior swim-team.

The Rosewood Grille even has a pizza named after Emily on their deluxe food menu. The Emily Fields Fish & Love Pizza which is available all the time for Emily and Paige, as well as their family and friends and to the general public during special occasions, such as Emily's birthday as well as during the Christmas season, since that's Emily's favorite holiday and has been so ever since Emily's kindergarten years.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

At the same time, Hanna Rivers is drinking some wine and watching a cute movie on her laptop.

She sit in bed and wear a white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Very cutie cute." says Hanna with a casual sweet smile.

Hanna wouldn't usually do something this simple on a Valentine's Day, but this year she does, since Caleb is in DC for work.

Emily giggle a bit.

"I hope Paige is happy." says Emily.

Emily pay some of the month's bills online.

She prefer to do it that way.

"Okay. Nice. Not much to pay this month. Good." says Emily.

40 minutes later, Emily drink some tea and read a book.

Suddenly someone rings the door bell.

When she open, Emily sees Alison DiLaurentis.

"Hi, Em. Happy Valentine's Day. I brought you this." says Alison as she hands Emily a cake.

It is a red cake...a special Valentine's Day cake that Alison has made every year for Valentine's Day since she learned how to bake a few years ago.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily.

"Share it with Paige later. I think it's going to be yummy. Speaking of Paige, where is she?" says Alison.

"At work." says Emily.

"Okay. Say hi to her from me." says Alison.

"Yeah." says mily.

Alison and Emily hug each other.

"Have a fun day, Emily." says Alison.

"You too." says Emily.

"I'll try." says Alison and then leave.

Alison is single, but she will try to have a cozy Valentine's Day anyways.

2 hours later.

"Hi, Em." says Paige when she get home.

"Welcome home, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige as she takes off her coat to reaveal that she wear a new pink Valentine's Day t-shirt.

Paige then gives Emily a red satin bag.

Emily look inside and find a new green swimsuit. This is Paige's Valentine's Day gift to Emily.

"Awww. This is so nice." says a happy Emily.

"I'm glad you love it and I have more sweetness comin' up. Such as a very nice dinner." says Paige.

"What are you going to cook?" says Emily.

"Nothing. I won't be doing the cooking today. This man will." says Paige

Paige push a button on her phone.

Simon Craw, head chef at the Grille enter the house, along with two other chefs, Amanda Jenkins and Hugo Laurensen, who will assist.

"You've hired help from the chefs at the Grille?" says Emily.

"Yeah, babe." says Paige.

"Miss McCullers, should we begin?" says Chef Craw.

"Please, do so. The kitchen's over there." says Paige.

Chef Craw and his team starts to cook a special dinner.

The food was specified by Paige earlier.

"I can believe you got the Grille's head chef to cook for us. That must've cost so much money." says Emily.

"Not at all." says Paige.

"How...?" says Emily.

"Cindy Truado owed me a favor." says Paige.

Cindy is the sister of the Grille's owner Roxanne Truado.

"Alright. It is very sweet of you to go to such length with this and I don't complain, you just surprised me a lot." says Emily.

"You were supposed to get surprised so my job's done." says Paige.

"So nice." says Emily and then gives Paige a romantic kiss.

"Indeed. Chef Craw is master." says Paige.

"True. I'm excited to discover what our dinner will be." says Emily.

"Something you like. I promise." says Paige.

"You already know?" says Emily.

"Yeah 'cause I'm the one who told him what to cook for us, Em." says Paige.

"Okay. Nice. The I feel confident that it's gonna be awesome. You know what I like and not only as far as my taste in food goes." says Emily.

"I know you and love you." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. I love you as well, very much. You're wonderful." says Emily.

While the 3 chefs cook dinner, Emily and Paige cuddle a bit on the couch.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Both of them are happy.

Emily gives Paige a sexy kiss.

"I love you, babe." says Paige.

"I love you, Paige." says Emily.

Paige gently rub Emily's strong legs through the fabric of the soft cozy sweatpants Emily is wearing.

"I like that very much." says Emily.

"That's why I'm doing it." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige.

"You're absolutely wonderful. I consider myself most lucky to be your girlfriend." says Emily.

"Thanks. You are awesome too." says Paige.

"I'm so glad you feel that way." says Emily.

"I love you, Emily." says Paige.

"And I love you." says Emily.

They kiss each other.

"Em, you're very sweet." says Paige.

"So are you, my love." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Anytime, Paige." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige.

"Indeed. Very much so." says Emily.

"Cute." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Emily place a hand on Paige's left knee.

"Nice. Touch a bit further up." says Paige.

"I can do that." says Emily as she slowly move her hand up along Paige's thigh.

"Sexy." says Paige.

"This is as far as I'd dare to go. Let's not forget that we're not alone in the house." says Emily.

"You make me wish the chefs weren't here, babe." says Paige.

"Are you turned on?" says Emily.

"I sure am." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"What about you?" says Paige.

"I'm close to being turned on." says Emily.

"Then I'm gonna try to get you turned on, Em." says Paige.

Paige place a hand on Emily's right boob and gently touch it through the fabric of Emily's t-shirt.

"Yeah. That's working. I'm getting turned on by what you do, Paige." says Emily.

"Good. That is what I want." says Paige.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Awww." says Paige.

"It's wonderful to have you as the person I love." says Emily.

"Me feel same for you." says Paige.

"Okay. So sweet." says Emily.

50 minutes later.

The chefs serve a magnificent dinner to Emily and Paige.

"Luxury pizza with fish, a fresh vego salad and tomato bread. As well as a bottle of red Italian wine." says Chef Craw.

"Thanks, sir. says Paige.

"You requested this so you get it, Miss McCullers." says Chef Craw.

Chef Craw and his two friends leave so Emily and Paige can have dinner in private.

Emily and Paige starts to eat.

"This taste wonderful." says Emily.

"I'm glad you think so. I wanted it to be perfect for our special day." says Paige.

"And I'd say that you more than succeeded with that, Paige." says Emily.

Paige and Emily are happy.

"Thanks, Em." says Paige.

"You've made this into Valentine's Day to remember." says Emily.

"Sweet and it's not over yet by far. I've got some more fun coming up." says Paige.

"Oh...interesting." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I'm looking forward to what else you're gonna surprise me with tonight." says Emily.

"Stuff you'll enjoy, unless your preferences have suddenly changed." says Paige.

"Nothing's changed, Paige. I'm still the same Emily you've been in love with for years." says Emily.

"So cutie cute." says Paige.

"Indeed." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige and Emily eat in sweet romantic silence.

Emily pour a glass of wine for Paige and one for herself.

"It just hit me that I should have told the chef to bring French wine, not Italian." says Paige.

"Don't worry. Sure, I like French stuff, but Italy is a most romantic country as well. And I could never dislike Italy 'cause it's the place where pizza was first made and pizza is a pure joy of life." says Emily.

"Sometimes I forget pizza is an Italian thing." says Paige.

"Relax. Not everyone is aware of that fact." says Emily.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't forget such a ting. My girlfriend is the town's number one pizza-enthusiast." says Paige.

"I do like pizza a lot. It's my favorite food of all times, no doubt about it, babe." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"There's no such thing as pizza." says Emily.

"Alright, babe." says Paige.

45 minutes later.

"Wow! That was a magnificent dinner." says Emily.

"Yeah, so awesome." says Paige.

"Next step now. What more fun do you have in store for us, Paige?" says Emily.

"This." says Paige as she take something out from her purse.

It is a golden ring with a single smooth round blue gem.

"Emily Kathryn Marylin-Sue Fields...would you marry me?" says Paige, being a tiny bit nervous.

"Yes! Of course I wanna marry you, Paige Evelyn Debby-Cleo McCullers." says Emily.

"Wonderful, Em." says Paige as she slide the ring onto Emily's finger.

"I'm so pleased that you want me to become your dear wife." says Emily.

"Em, you're the only one for me. I could never see myself with another woman." says Paige.

"That's truly sweet and very nice. I hold the exact same feelings for you." says Emily.

Paige and Emily dance to some romantic music.

It happen to be the same music that Emily's parents danced to on their seventh date when they finally became a serious true couple.

"You dance so sexy." says Paige.

"Thanks, so do you." says Emily.

"Awww. Thanks, babe." says Paige.

"No problem." says Emily.

Emily and Paige are very happy.

"Paige, you're incredibly beautiful." says Emily.

"So are you, Emily." says Paige.

12 minutes later.

Emily and Paige cuddle, now only wearing bra and panties.

"Awww, babe!" says Paige.

"You're amazing!" says Emily.

"Thank you." says Paige.

"No problem, babe." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige gently rub Emily's left knee.

"Don't stop. That feels very nice." says Emily.

"Okay. Sexy." says Paige.

"True." says Emily.

Emily kiss Paige on the neck.

"Yes, me like that." says Paige.

"Good, Paige." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige, almost reaching climax simply from being kissed on the neck a bit by Emily.

Emily feel similar about Paige's hand on her knee.

"Indeed. Very yay, for sure." says Emily.

Emily and Paige starts to make out with each other and cuddle more intense.

They are both very happy.

"I love you, Paige." whisper Emily.

"I love you, Emily." whsiper Paige.

"You're so damn beautiful." says Emily.

"You too, babe." says Paige.

"Awww. Thank you." says Emily.

"My pleasure, Em." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Yes, my love." says Paige.

"Truly amazing." says Emily.

55 minutes later.

"One last gift of this day." says Paige as she reach down under the couch and pull out a package wrapped in violet shiny paper.

Emily open the package and smile in joy when she sees what's inside.

It is a plushie dolphin, almost identical to the one hse used to own when she was a kid and that she unfortunately lost when A destroyed some of Emily's things a few years ago.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No probs, Em. I know you lost your original plush dolphin so I decided that I should get you a new one and lucky for you someone sold this on eBay for just 60 bucks and it is in nearly mint condition despite the low price." says Paige.

"So sweet. It looks very much like mine. Exactly the same size and color as well. Good gift, for sure. I like it. And now my gift for you. Yes, you no longer play, but I still want you to have this." says Emily as she pull out something hidden behind the trophy cabinet, trophy cabinet in which Emily and Paige display all their swim-awards.

It's a new custom-made field hockey stick.

"Awww. Thanks so much, Em. It's been years since I played field hockey." says Paige.

"Great that you like it. And here, to keep it in." says Emily as she also pull out a special bag for Paige's new field hockey stick.

The bag is blue ( Paige's favorite color ) and says 'Super Paige' on it in white script. There's also a black logo that consists of a sea shell and 8 stars that circle it. This is Paige's personal logo she created to represent herself back when she was 14.

Back then she'd draw it on many of her items. She had it on the inside of the door to her locker in school, on the frame of her mirror in her bedroom, on the bag she kept her swim equipment in and on several other things.

She still use the logo on some things to this day. It is on the driver's side door of her car and it's also engraved on the sword that hang on the wall above her nightstand. The beautiful Spanish sword that Paige got as a birthday gift from her college friend Granada Jones a couple years ago.

"So nice and cool." says Paige as she put the field hockey stick in the bag.

"Yeah." sats Emily.

Almost an hour later.

Emily and Paige are now wearing their satin pajamas.

They watch TV and eat ice cream.

"Awww, so cute!" says Emily and Paige.

Both of them are very happy.

Emily's pajama is green and Paige's is blue.

"You're so cute." says Emily.

"Thanks. You too." says Paige.

"Sweet. Thanks." says Emily.

"Anytime, Em." says Paige.

Paige gives Emily a cutie kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

2 hours later.

"Bed-time. I need to be up early tomorrow." says Emily.

"Me too. Let's go to bed." says Paige.

They walk into the bedroom and get into their big cozy bed.

Only a few seconds later, Emily and paige both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

6 hours later, they both wake up. It's early so it's still rather dark outside.

They sit up in bed.

"Good morning." says Paige.

"Good morning to you as well, my love." says Emily.

Paige and Emily get up from the bed, pull off their pajamas and put on other clothes.

Emily wear black leather tights, a white tank top and a denim vest.

Paige wear baggy blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

They eat breakfast and then they head to work.

It's clear that both of them are happy.

Emily and Paige truly love each 100 % in every possible way. They are very much meant for each other.

**The End.**


End file.
